Realize it!
by Kyubi1
Summary: Ken-san thinks Nozaki's manga is getting stuck, so after a meeting he gives him an idea to keep his manga afloat and interesting. How hard is it not to talk to someone you care about? How does that feel? Nozaki doesn't know, but he is about to find out thanks to Sakura.


**Hello everybody, I just finished watching this series, I liked it a lot and I laughed a lot, I got an idea and I hope you like it, is my first fic of this anime, so I hope it has gone well.**

**I would be very grateful if you would leave me a review, but I leave that in your hands.**

**I also clarify that I'm practicing my English, I'm still learning, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find.**

**Greetings and enjoy.**

* * *

**Realize it!**

Nozaki, the boy almost two meters tall, with those penetrating dark eyes that reflected seriousness, was today with a smile as he was in a cafeteria with his publisher: Ken-san. He was thrilled to be summoned again to talk about his manga: Let's fall in love.

His editor, on the other hand, didn't know exactly how to deal with Nozaki, he recognized his talent and dedication, but sometimes he came up with strange ideas and other crazy things that didn't seem to take his work as a manga author seriously.

The only good thing is that he was more conscious and used to it, so maybe now he would have a chance to talk well about something that, for a long time, he wanted to say to him: his manga was stagnating and being a little repetitive, with so much love inserted in the work.

The manga author was perplexed by that statement, but listened to his editor.

The idea was to add some discussion between the protagonists; Suzuki and Mamiko, so that they would stop talking, to add sadness to the work and thus, a little change of air for it.

Nozaki had never been in a love relationship, nor had he stopped talking to a friend, this would not be easy. So he would have to investigate, using his friends as guinea pigs, as he had done on other occasions.

After the work appointment with his editor, Nozaki returned to his department and called Sakura to come and help him.

When she arrived, she greeted him with joy, like every day, and then explained everything his editor had told him.

"So, Mamiko and Suzuki are going to discuss?" she said a little sad, she loved that couple, but she loved her beloved Nozaki more, so she would support him.

"Yes, that's the idea. But I've never stopped talking to anyone, so I don't know what that would be like". Sakura said the same thing to him.

_"This is not good, Nozaki-kun asked me for help, is it because he trusts me more than the others? I can't disappoint him!"._ Her purple eyes glowed and she clenched her right fist, all to show that she was going to give it all.

"I see. Then we must think of something else, Ken-san said you could help me, so I thought you would have the answer."

_"Just why did Ken-san tell you?!"_ The girl opened her mouth in shock and disappointment. _"Nozaki-kun... stop deluding me"._

Sakura didn't give up and tried to look for an idea to fix things while Nozaki, in his mind, looked for another candidate to help him.

"Nozaki-kun!"

"What is it, Sakura?"

"What if we stop talking to each other?" she asked eagerly. "That might help you with your manga".

Nozaki nodded and smiled.

"That's a great idea, so I can better understand things. So... I guess you can't help me with the inking as long as we don't talk."

"Ah". A purple aura appeared around Sakura.

"And I think you won't be able to come here either, as if we were complete strangers."

_"Damn it, it's true! I won't be able to see Nozaki-kun! Why did I give him this idea?" _Sakura shouted internally in a desperate way, but her beloved didn't share those feelings, he was excited by the idea not to speak to her, only to realize his manga.

She was a little saddened by that, was it just a tool for his manga? Wasn't there another reason? She would be so happy if for Nozaki it was something more important than the girl who makes his inking, she would love him even more if that happened.

_"Who am I kidding? Nozaki-kun doesn't care if he stops talking to me or not, I'm the only one who cares"._

"Then, we will begin tomorrow, Sakura. It will be strange... that we don't see each other". At that moment, Sakura reddened for that and nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow".

"Yes, see you tomorrow, Nozaki-kun."

The following day arrived and for Nozaki it was very easy not to speak to Sakura in the hour of the rest, the ignored one, on the other hand, was decayed for not speaking to him.

Even when Mikoshiba asked her if she would not go to Nozaki's house to help him with the manga, she almost said yes, but denied it and explained everything.

"But isn't it just you who suffers here? Nozaki looked normal today". Sakura bowed her head before that. "No! It's not what I meant, Sakura."

"All right, Mikoshiba-kun, I know it's not." But in the bottom she knew that yes.

Sakura went home and her friend went to Nozaki's house.

When she got home, she went straight to her room and left the backpack there, because she didn't care, not speaking to a friend was something strange, but the manga author was more than that for her, so it was even stranger.

"Nozaki looked normal today." She remembered Mikoshiba's words a few moments ago. Did that mean Nozaki didn't feel weird or a little bad like her? It couldn't be. "_Surely he was thinking of Suzuki and Mamiko"._

She smiles at her answer; she knew that's how Nozaki thought every time he did one of these experiments with her or anyone else.

So she decided not to think about it too much and decided to keep her mind busy with other things, like watching TV and doing homework, as well as the things she normally did.

But there was a void because she was already used to helping, almost daily, with the inking or with ideas and opinions for the manga.

Lying in her bed, with more comfortable clothes, she took the cell phone and looked for Nozaki's phone number, she wanted to press the call button, but if she did, the whole experiment would be wasted and it was only the first day, for God's sake!

_"I can't do it; I'm exaggerating"._ So she closed her cell phone and lowered her head, as well as sighed. "_Why did I come up with this idea?"_

The answer was very clear: she wanted to help him and that wasn't bad, at least not for him, but this kind of situation for her wasn't something that helped, quite the opposite. Even so, she had to give her best.

And so she did, three days passed in which our protagonist pretended that everything was fine.

She talked to everyone except Nozaki, that saddened her enormously but she hid it as best she could, it was all for his sake; that she repeated to herself every time she wanted to talk to him.

She didn't want to hear from him either, so she didn't ask and it wasn't a topic of conversation.

During those three days, Nozaki felt an empty seat, he had become accustomed to Sakura always being there. It was the first time that he thought that she was always with him, it was the first time that he thought of the emptiness that she had left by not speaking to him again.

He could imagine Mamiko's feelings at not being able to speak to the person she loved most and also those of Suzuki, for the same reason.

He had always been able to imagine his characters in different circumstances, he had done it only most of the time, but now that he had Sakura and the others, he needed their help.

And he also reflected... that it was not only help for her manga, but to help him too, but of all of them, Sakura was unconditional, she always helped him in everything she could and sometimes, even in what she could not.

He made the drawings of when Mamiko and Suzuki were arguing and when they ended without speaking to each other, he wanted to do what followed in the plot, the feelings of the characters, but he could not do it.

He knew that when someone argued, there was anger and not sadness, but actually he didn't feel angry, just empty and a little sad.

But he saw that Sakura made an effort not to speak to him, she didn't even want to know about him, Nozaki couldn't stay behind to see her dedication, so he would be patient and wouldn't speak to her.

Despite Kashima's insistence that all this should end when she saw Sakura depressed, she denied. Even Seo was beginning to feel bad about seeing her like this, she was her friend after all and of course she appreciated her.

Still, Sakura also denied leaving this until Nozaki decided to stop everything, or so she wanted to think.

At lunchtime, she saw Nozaki with Mikoshiba, they were both having breakfast. She watched him from afar and as it usually happens, Mikoshiba was driven away by some girls who insisted so much that he had to accept it as a gallant.

Now Nozaki was alone, she had not eaten anything for breakfast but she didn't want to.

_"Nozaki-kun... don't you really care about me beyond being the person who always helps you? Why don't you ever notice my feelings? I know I'm silly... and shy, but... But I can't stand it anymore! I can't go on like this; I want everything to be as it was before"._ Sakura saw Nozaki rise from his seat and her tears already slipped down her cheeks, so she ran towards him.

"Nozaki-kun!"

"Sakura?" She jumped up and he held her in his arms as she hugged him tightly. A strange sensation ran down his back.

"I can't anymore, Nozaki-kun! I want us to talk again, I want us to be together again, please, Nozaki-kun. Don't ever ask me for this again." Sakura continued sobbing on Nozaki's chest, he felt his chest wet and felt really bad. "I want to be with you, Nozaki-kun. I really want to be with you... forever."

Nozaki embraced Sakura, electricity ran through his back and a knot was made in his throat, he had made Sakura cry for his manga, he knew that there was a limit to the performance and she was no longer acting, she was very sad, and he? Well, he was beginning to understand his situation.

He embraced her with certain affection; twisting her with his long arms, then caressed softly her orange hair, Sakura when feeling that, embraced him more strongly, she never wanted that moment to end. Never.

"It's all right, Sakura. Me too... I felt sad, without you being there".

Nozaki's voice was strange, it's as if he had shouted a lot and now you could hardly hear it, it was because of that knot in the throat when someone wants to cry.

But he didn't cry, he was moved by Sakura's actions, so he was also flushed. It was the first time that he felt this way for someone.

"Really, Nozaki-kun?"

"Yes, so... don't cry anymore, Sakura". She moved away a little and wiped her tears to smile at him.

"I missed you, Nozaki-kun."

"Sakura... thank you."

The moment of the embrace ended, Sakura's heart was accelerated, but it was no longer sad, it was happier than ever.

After that, things returned to normal.

Nozaki was able to draw perfectly and managed to capture his feelings, and with that, he managed to pair them with those of Suzuki and Mamiko. Sakura and the others did their part to help Nozaki, with her there, he no longer felt that emptiness.

That number of 'Let's Fall in Love' was well received by Ken, Nozaki's editor and the best-selling of all the Shojo mangas that came out that week, in which critics described it as follows:

"Yumeno Sakiko is an expert in describing the delicacy of girls and in this last manga has shown that he is and will remain a formidable author in love relationships".


End file.
